cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Kenya
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = |deleted = yes }} New Kenya is a small, developing, and established nation at 103 days old with citizens primarily of Celtic ethnicity whose religion is Baha'i Faith. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of New Kenya work diligently to produce Coal and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons New Kenya will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of New Kenya has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. New Kenya allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. New Kenya believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. New Kenya will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. An Unfortunate Mishap Before the creation of the nation New Kenya, the player Ninja of the Night was ruler of a nation known as Arctic Annihilation. Arctic Annihilation was a small nation, only 2 weeks old, placed on Antarctica. Due to an unfortinate misunderstanding by the Admins of CyberNations, the nations of Arctic Annihilation, Siberian Expansion, Jesus Penguinz, and Shinra were all deleted for same IP sharing on a public computer. The rulers of the said nations had all known each other in real life and frequently logged onto the same computer, causing IP sharing and further deletion of their nations. Each user started a new nation, Siberian Expansion moving to STAI Battleship, Jesus Penguinz moving to Uberian Expansion, and Shinra moving to The Giant Bucket. Creation and Expansion of New Kenya After the deletion of Ninja of the Night's previous nation, Arctic Annihilation, the new nation of New Kenya was born. Arctic Annihilation had little over 250.00 nation strength within its two weeks of creation, receiving no aid from friends or comrades in the Legion, because Arctic Annihilation had joined the alliance shortly after the Unjust War had started, pulling the Legion in to fight for its allies in the Orange Defense Network. When New Kenya was created, it quickly received many alliance offers, but denied them all for hopes on returning to the Legion. The resources of the country were quickly sought after, New Kenya receiving countless trade offers. Some nations offered foreign aid in return for the trade, and one nation in particular, BMAC of West Macadocia offered 150k, but after hearing of the mishap with the previous nation, he added on 350k in aid to the trade. This gave New Kenya a boost in economic development, buying infrastructure, technology, tanks, soldiers and a harbor. New Kenya has taken a lot of aid in looted equipment from wars. The Unjust War New Kenya was declared by a supposed rogue nation in the New Pacific Order on 9/23/2007 12:39:40 PM by death is certain of the nation death is certain. The cause for war was stated as the default "A general dispute.". As of one hour after the attack, a fellow, Johnny Fever of Ninjastan responded with aid of 200k and 571 soldiers to prepare New Kenya for a future war that might engage him. Ich Dien Uber Alles. the Legion sent the attacker a message stating to pay 1.5x reparation to New Kenya. These offers were of course ignored, as the nation followed with another attack, which luckily was a loss for him. New Kenya was given permission to defend himself, along with the help of 3 other Legionnaires, on Sep 25 2007, 02:51 AM. The three Legionnaires, Reahoi of Knights of Karkarus, Isaac of Trek of New United Empire, and omfghi2u2 of omfg country lolz dealt devastating blows to death is certain, taking out more than half his soldiers, technology, land, and infrastructure, ZIing him after 7 days of vigorous attack. During the attack on this nation, New Kenya fired its first cruise missiles on another nation. Following the expiration of the war, it went into peace mode to regain strength and soldiers, buying much tech and receiving much aid. After the Legion's conflict in the Unjust War, New Kenya received a 'Great War IV' veteran badge from the Legion, along with all other members who fought in the war. Losses - 887 soldiers - 53 tanks - 0.850 miles of land - 0.600 technology - 7.000 infrastructure - $368.65 Gains - $200,000.00 in aid - 571 soldiers in aid - $2,787.16 looted - 15.257 miles of land - 2.580 technology After War Effects After the single attack on New Kenya by a rouge NPO nation, it received up to 500k in foreign aid from the nations of essDcopter and Toukoulor, the former as trade assistance. New Kenya bought 30 technology with this boost in money and some soldiers to keep it in boundaries should he ever be attacked again. Problems In The Legion After New Kenya took a break from CyberNations due to moving houses in the real life, he came back to chaos with his nation, specifically involving his enrollment in the Legion. His real life/CyberNation friends Imperial Gashira and JesusPenguinz had been expelled from the Legion, along with himself, for IP sharing on the same forum accounts, leading to speculation of all accounts being multis of the same user. New Kenya brought up questioning with the Cabinet, who showed no response or caring about his predicament. He was confronted by recruiting friend The Corporal, only to learn that the Cabinet didn't do anything to set the record straight as to why he was kicked out. New Kenya tried for an appeal, but admins quickly removed the thread, stating once again to talk to the Cabinet who had already rejected him. Shortly after quitting, he had received alliance requests from smaller alliances like Valhalla. Valhalla After New Kenya's problems with the Legion and its apparent notion to do nothing about his expulsion, New Kenya joined Valhalla, a large and powerful purple-sphere alliance. It joined the alliance not out of hatred of the Legion, as it is well known for, but in request to stay within the purple sphere. Soon thereafter joining, the alliance was little less than active in current affairs and battleistics agenda, so New Kenyan ambassadors announced its leaving from the alliance. It switched to the Red team and applied to the New Pacific Order, in the hopes to join an alliance with much CyberNations determination and high-ranking access to political affairs within Planet Bob. New Pacific Order New Kenya joined Pacifica in hopes of finding a new home. It passed the application tests with flying colors, having gained knowledge with its past days of playing. The nation did as much as it could to be a part of the nation, joining his correct battalion, becoming a diplomatic ambassador to TOOL and recruiting as much as possible to help expand the alliance. Second FAN War Little more than 2 weeks after joining the Pacifica, New Kenya found itself fighting for the rights of the very alliance it sought to protect. With FAN violating the surrender terms of the FAN-WUT War, NPO was under correct terms to attack, kicking off the FAN-1V War. As a member of the Delta battalion, New Kenya was given a wide range of nations to attack. The nation attacked the nations of Laughing Lions of Thelema, tzar smackey of smackeyland and Stormshadow of Freuynlevia with aggressive ground attacks, strong aircraft blows, and cruise missiles. The after effect, sweeping up leftover FAN nations, had New Kenya declaring on 3 nations that put up no resistance whatsoever. ejeffo of Vas Legas, 1Andy2 of Kalashnikovnia, and Volkmar of Templar fell at the hands of New Kenya and its allies in Polaris, Phoenix Federation, and Valhalla. The second FAN war found New Kenya at the hands of the biggest war it's ever fought. Gains 6.812 miles of land 14.361 technology $4,602,973.49 looted Losses 15,285 soldiers 1450 tanks 16.68 miles of land 17 technology 71 infrastructure 1 P-51 Mustang Reconstruction Having taken little damage from the raging war with the FAN alliance, New Kenya was able to rebuild itself stronger and better with the amazing help from the NPO Bank/War Aid fund, itself receiving around $9,000,000 in aid to rebuild. New Kenya continued its recruiting and diplomatic requirements in its alliance, helping to maintain the NPOs prosperity after the war. GPA War Not a week had passed from the ending of the FAN-1V War when the nation of New Kenya found itself being summoned for battle against another alliance: the Green Protection Agency, perhaps the largest alliance in the game, in the Woodstock Massacre. New Kenya found itself attacking the following: SuperDave of Krakozia, ChiggleGubbs of EkNok, and Samurai Billy of Samurai Land. Gains - 4.951 Land - 4.397 Technology - $73,255.84 Losses - 302 Tanks - 2 Technology - 10 Infrastructure - 1472 Soldiers Category:Former member of New Pacific Order